To The End Of Us
by waterrain
Summary: Germany and Prussia laid side by side on the ground bleeding. They both took a cyanide pill and waited for death to claim their lives, but then...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Germany's View point of View. Prussia is referred to by Germany as my older bruder, bruder, him, his, and he.**

**To The End Of Us**

**By waterrain**

I stared down at my older bruder, he was on the ground, and his life blood was slowly fleeing from his arms. I know that he plans on bleeding to death. The crimes he and I commited against others are unforgivable. There is no way to repair the damage done. There is no hope and I have given up.

The ground was damp, but it really doesn't matter anymore. I was sitting next to my bruder, he didn't wince while using his own dagger on his arms, and I closed my blue eyes briefly.

I reached inside of my jacket pocket and pulled out my gun. I pressed it against my left side, pulled that trigger, and my ears started ringing. Blood started to seep out and my lips were bloody from biting on them.

"West, You idiot. They must have heard unless they are deaf or something." He scolded me and I noticed that his lips unlike mine were free of blood.

"Don't worry." I commented simply to him as I moved my gun to my right side, my eyes closed, pulled, and it made that loud sound again. I couldn't sit up anymore and fell backwards hitting my head on the damp ground.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" My older bruder asked me and I sighed to myself for he was complaining about something like that right now.

"It doesn't matter bruder." I muttered to him and to be honest I do not care anymore. In the end I'm planning on dying and It doesn't matter whether I become deaf or not.

"Matters to me, Westy. I had planned on a quiet death. Didn't plan on you using that gun on yourself and that gun makes a loud of noise. I'm being classy by using my awesome dagger and creating artwork on my body as I slowly bleed to death. Pretty classy, right?" He commented firmly and I glanced away from him.

"Do you have the cyanide pills?" I asked for I do not have any on my person and figured that my bruder might have some of those cyanide pills.

"Of course. I'm planning on having one in a few minutes. Maybe sooner because of you firing that gun of yours two times." He replied and I sighed to myself. "I'll give you a have to sped up our dying before they save and capture us."

I aimed with a shaking hand at my right leg and closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger. I ignored the sound with ease. I could feel my blood rushing out quickly and it made me smile faintly.

"Damnit, Baby bruder stop using the gun. Can't you hear America's loud voice. They are getting closer to our location, West." He stated firmly and I glanced at him.

"To the end of what monsters we became due to our mad boss." I commented quietly and my heart ached at recalling everything that had happened.

"To the end of us living in this world." My bruder said in a low voice as he handed me a cyanide pill and I put it close to my lips. "If we somehow live...It would be the end of you and me living together. We would be apart, but alive."

"I just want you to know bruder that I love you." I told him in a low voice and he grinned at me.

"I love you too, baby bruder. Who would have guessed it would end up like this? You and me killing ourselves, but it is better than possibly being captured and tortured by Russia." My older bruder informed me and at the same time we put the pill inside of our mouths.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and I squeezed his hand tightly. My body stopped trembling, he squeezed my hand back, and I closed my eyes waiting for the pill to kick in.

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Bruder is German for Brother **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Prussia's point of View. Germany is referred to by Prussia as my little bruder, bruder, him, his, and he.**

**To The End Of Us**

**By waterrain**

I watched as he pressed the gun against his left side and my ears are ringing. I was cutting my skin with my dagger, creating art, and slowly bleeding to death. I think it is a pretty classy way to die.

"West, You idiot. They must have heard unless they are deaf or something." I told him firmly and noticed briefly that his lips are bloody. He has a habit of biting his lips when dealing with pain.

"Don't worry." He said to me as he moved his gun to the right side, his blue eyes were closed, biting down on his already bloodied lips, and once again my ears are ringing again.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" I asked him and like always my little bruder sighs at me for some reason.

"It doesn't matter bruder." My little bruder muttered to me, I looked at him, and clenched my right fist.

"Matters to me, Westy. I had planned on a quiet death. Didn't plan on you using that gun on yourself and that gun makes a loud of noise. I'm being classy by using my awesome dagger and creating artwork on my body as I slowly bleed to death. Pretty classy, right?" I commented firmly to him and noticed how he looked away from me. He is going to change the subject, but oh well.

"Do you have the cyanide pills?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course. I'm planning on having one in a few minutes. Maybe sooner because of you firing that gun of yours two time." I replied calmly to him. "I'll give you a have to speed up our dying before they save and capture us."

His hand is shaking, he shot his right leg, and I felt annoyed with him for pulling the trigger again. Blood was rushing out of him and he was smiling faintly.

"Damnit, Baby bruder stop using the gun. Can't you hear America's loud voice. They are getting closer to our location, West." I told him and it was true.

"To the end of what monsters we became due to our mad boss." He commented quietly to me and I know that we are not the only monsters. West and I are not the only monsters. In War it is about the last ones that can remain standing. No one is a winner in War.

"To the end of us living in this world." I said as I handed him a cyanide pill. "If we somehow live...It would be the end of you and me living together. We would be apart, but alive."

"I just want you to know bruder that I love you." My little bruder told me in a low voice and I grinned at him.

"I love you too, baby bruder. Who would have guessed it would end up like this? You and me killing ourselves, but it is better than possibly being captured and tortured by Russia." I informed him and at the same time we put the pill inside of our mouths.

I could see my little bruder was trembling and I grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand tightly, I closed my red eyes, and dealt with the pain. I squeezed his hand and we waited for the pill to kick in.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**To The End Of Us**

**By waterrain**

America had his arms around Germany's stomach area, he squeezed him tightly, and caused the nearly dead Germany to throw up. Russia was making Prussia throw up and afterwards he held the red eyed Nation tightly up his arms bridal style to keep him from moving.

"I'll be taking this one. He looks stronger that the other one." America commented calmly, he had Germany in his arms, and holding him like a bride. "You can have his brother."

Germany tried to protest and he tried to move, but America's grip on his body was firm and unrelenting.

"Settle down, Germany." America said as he started to walk away and he glanced briefly at the violet eyed Nation that was giggling gleefully. "Be glad that you are not being taken away by Russia. Seriously, I think he has become a lot more insane and blood thirsty. I don't trust that commie at all."

Prussia coughed and he managed to glare up at Russia.

"You will be living with me, da. You should feel lucky that you won't be with that capitalist pig. I shall be calling you East" Russia said cheerfully and he was smiling innocently. "You are all mine, East. You will be living with me."

"I would rather die than be with you, Russia. I hate you with all of my heart." Prussia said slowly and his body felt weak. The only thing keeping him from passing out was his pride, stubbornness, and the sheer force of will.

"I won't ever let you die. In time you will accept your fate and stay by my side forever." Russia whispered softly into Prussia's right ear.

"Never. I will never give up. I will never give into you." Prussia stated firmly and his red eyes were glaring up into those chilling violet eyes.

"That is what others have told me, but within a few days they see it my way. They give into me and agree to become one, da." Russia commented calmly and afterwards he was spat on the right cheek by Prussia.

The red eyed Nation was dropped, Russia's hands were wrapped around his throat, and a knee firmly between Prussia's legs.

"Yeah, Kill me. You stupid red commie bitch." Prussia gasped out, his red eyes closing slowly, and he was passed out within a minute.

"I will punish you, East. Of course I have to first make sure you remain alive." Russia muttered to himself and he carried Prussia away bridal style. America was humming as he carried Germany up in his arms towards France and England. Germany's eyes were closed, but he was still breathing.

"I got him." America said cheerfully, France rolls his eyes, and England muttered under his breath. "I have Germany. I let Russia have Prussia."

"What! I'm very upset with my dear beloved friend Prussia, but I wouldn't wish him to be under Russia's brutal care!" France said loudly and he looked closer at Germany. "What happened to him?"

"Prussia and him tried to kill themselves, but Russia and I saved them." America informed them quietly and they were all quiet for a moment.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
